Welcome to the 54th Hunger Games!
by xMissSalazar
Summary: Become a part of the 54th Hunger Games-Will your character survive the Capitol's wicked grasp for power? You decide!   Submit your own tribute, and join in the mayhem. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Before the Games

Hi everyone! I'm Chloe. I've been around Fanfiction for a while now, but only recently made an account and decided to devote myself enough to- Drum Roll please- Actually write a Fanfiction.

I've been around the Harry Potter Archive for a while and am absolutely obsessed with the series.

My sister, i-luv-to-write-law-and-order, recently started reading Hunger Games Fictions. I happen to love the series and have decided to host my own Hunger Games as my opening fiction.

Welcome to the 54th Hunger Games!

I'd like to invite you, dear reader, to participate this year by entering your own tributes!  
As of now, obviously, all tributes are open (Districts 1-12, male and female).

I'm going to take an idea from the wonderful EnjoyEveryMoment, and use a point counting system to Sponsor (keep alive) your tributes! The higher amount of points you have, the more tools, resources, and weapons you can give to your tribute, therefore keeping your tribute alive longer!

I'd like you to fill out the list below as best as you can, and post it as a review. :) I'll add on this post the open District Positions as soon as tributes start being posted.

Full Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

History/Background:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice (go on, make it interesting):

Strategy:

Alliance:

Romance:

Token:

Preferential Death:

Spotlight Moment Before the Games (e.g Reapings, Chariot Rides, Training or Interviews):

OPTIONAL

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Anything Else?:

Remember, there are 24 tributes, and I will only choose the best. Each reviewer can have two tributes at most, but if you're willing to add an extra if I need more, then please post your availability at the end of your review. :) Along with the list of tributes and open positions, I'll post point standings and point counts in the next chapter. :)


	2. Before the Games2

Hello once again, everyone!

I've posted the list of Availability below!

And yes, I'm hoping to post as often as possible, at LEAST once a week.

District 1: Luxury goods for the Capitol -closed-

~Male: Gilt Shelbourne

~Female: Shade Graham

District 2: Medicine -closed-

~Male: Rufus Vair

~Female: Emeline (Lina) Rose

District 3: Machine/Factories -closed-

~Male: Julian Griffin

~Female: Mirajane Alberone

District 4: Fishing -closed-

~Male: Anchor Havelock

~Female: Ursula Johanson

District 5: Breeding/ Splicing DNA -closed=

~Male: Alexander Van Der Donck

~Female: Carlie Ann

District 6: Scientific Research -closed-

~Male: Rioro Renzen "Rio"

~Female: Annaliese "Anna" Rose Ellison

District 7: Lumber and Construction -closed-

~Male: Densus Kallan Eirhorn

~Female: Acacia "Ace" March

District 8: Weaving, Clothes-making -closed-

~Male: Aidan Dan

~Female: Kalm "Pines"

District 9: Hunters, Food Processing -closed-

~Male: Keiran Ruse Kyrie

~Female: Alaina Western.

District 10: Mathematics

~Male: Rae Voltaire

~Female: Molly Tyler

District 11: Agriculture -c-

~Male: Xavier Stone

~Female: Katherine Rose

District 12: Coal -closed-

~Male: Shane Michael Mason

~Female: Sapire Swul

You can enter a tribute in any of the districts up there! ^^

I'd also like to make something apparent. The "Optional" section at the bottom of the lists—They are JUST ideas. I take everyone's opinions into account when I decide on these things, but don't expect your chariot outfits or interview outfits to be exactly the same. If you posted a reaping outfit, I usually will make your wishes a reality.

It's first come first serve. If your tribute's district is already taken, then I CANNOT simply delete theirs. That wouldn't be fair. You CAN make another tribute, though. -winkwinknudgenudge-

Please post all Tributes with as proper grammar and spelling that you can muster. It's a big help for me.

* * *

Below are the possible ways to achieve Tribute Points (Thus keeping said tribute in longer). Even if you haven't entered a tribute, you can STILL SPONSOR ONE. :D I'm sure that the tribute's owner would be very happy if you did so.

How to get Points:

Review this story: 1 point

Enter a tribute: 5 points

Enter an arena: 6 points

Entor an escort: 6 points

Enter a Gamemaker trick: 8 points

Enter a mentor: 8 points

Enter a stylist team: 10 points

Point System:

Empty Backpack: 4 points

Water, with bottle: 6 points

Piece of district bread or other small food: 8 points

Medicine: 12 points

Matches: 14 points

Day supply of food: 15 points

Poison Antidote: 18 points

Night Vision Goggles: 20 points

Sleeping bag: 22 points

Tent: 25 points

Climbing Gear: 40 points

First Aid kit: 50 points

Special Weapon: 75 points

* * *

I'll give you a little taste of my writing tonight. Hopefully to keep all ya'll coming back?

This goes out to my first reviewer, Mich L, and is through the eyes of her character, Sapire Swul.

POV- Sapire Swul, District 12 Train Platform.

I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat and run my pointer finger over the smooth diamond in my right pocket. I haven't felt any hesitation about doing what I'm about to until now, and refuse to accept that that is what I'm feeling presently. A girl, probably younger than I, has her name called by the overly cheery Capital representative. Her obsidian hair falls to her waist in unhealthy, stringy clumps and she turns her gaze to the floor almost immediately, as if she's anticipated what's occurring. A prick at what's left of my heart reminds me of my purpose. I've made a decision, and if there is one thing I've never done, is gone back on a promise.

"Will anyone volunteer to replace Graina in the 54th Hunger Games?" The representative flashes a whitened grin at the crowd of adolescences and parents, but seems to dismiss the dismay obviously apparent in their expressions by ignoring it. I grimace at her sickly-sweet smile. My gaze turns to a group of people standing to the right of the platform. They're weeping. I stand from the audience and pull a strand of burgundy hair from my view, validated even more than I was before. The crowd turns to me and gapes. Their faces probably show a mix of disbelief and insanity. I don't look at them, only at the tiny, shrunken girl standing next to the representative. I sneer, closing whatever show of emotion that I might have just exhibited.

"I volunteer."

This girl, unlike myself, has something to live for.

Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Sponsor Point Counter: 

Claratrix LeChatham: 48 points

EnjoyEveryMoment: 10 points

FoalyWinsForever: 5 points

icy. hearted. angel : 45 points

Rue-the-Marauder: 5 points

Haddad Hatter: 5 points

MissWhoxxoox: 5 points

MaryaBadica: 20 points

Leopardeyes: 11 points

zDarkAngels: 5 points

Cloudy-thenightmarequeen: 10 points

The Signature Thief: 10 points

Freedom of Thought: 5 points

Cachivache: 5 points

Mich-L: 5 points

FoalyWinsForever: 10 points

DV Anime Productions: 6 points

* * *

I sincerely hope I haven't forgotten anyone. If I have, email me, and you'll receive 5 extra tribute points. (-wewt-)

We'll be starting the Games as soon as all Districts are taken! (only three left!)

Chloe


	3. Alaina's Revenge

-waves-  
This post is a little late because one of my *darling* family members decided to close out of the document I worked on for almost an hour and a half and didn't save it when I told them too.  
-twitch- Anyway.

Only 3 tribute positions left!

* * *

I flip my mass of pink curls behind my shoulder and flash a brilliant smile at the camera. Rasing my microphone to my lips, I speak. "Welcome to the 54th hunger games! I, Alena Aguilaris, will be your inside scoop on this year's activities." Behind me, a plethera of colors paints the sky line, interrupted by the black profile of a structure. My hovercraft closes in on the structure and I gesture behind me.  
"Below you see the finishing touches being placed on this years arena. Citizens of Panem," I smirk, "This year looks like it's going to be a good one." A metallic wall of steel juts from the edges of the arena and jackets the top, shielding my view of the inside. When the last trace of blue is enveloped by the steel, I turn to the camera again. "We'll be going to the coverage of District One's Reapings with Elease Everbreat momentarily."  
Happy Hunger Games, and my the Odds be EVER in your favor!" The red light on my camera flickers off and my smile falls. I turn to gaze at the barily visible arena below me and swallow the bile that's risen in the back of my throat. These games took my sister, and I'm finally going to get the revenge I rightfully deserve.

May the Games Begin...

* * *

Almost! I've already started writing, we just need 3 more male Tributes!  
I'd MUCH appreciate it if you guys would enter some. At this point, I'll settle for bloodbath characters

Chloe


	4. District 1 and 2 Reapings

"Finally!" Chloe screams, flailing her arms wildly. "We have enough tributes to post this chapter!" Chloe gestures below. "The District 1 and 2 Reapings for you to enjoy." Chloe smiles.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

Elease Everbreat, District 1 Reapings

"Welcome, citizens of Panem, to District 1!" I gesture wildly at the crowd below. A group of teenagers is chattering happily, occasionally glancing upward from their conversations to beam at the camera. Around these teenagers are children much smaller in stature. These older children seem to tower over the rest, and their bodies are muscular and fit—as if they've been bred to be in the games.

"They probably have." I smirk to myself, bringing the microphone to my lips once more.

"As soon as the children quiet down, we'll begin the reaping!" I chuckle, winking at a small girl with blond hair. She hides behind a lean, golden-haired male next to her. I scowl.

Slipping another artificial smile onto my lips, I grasp the two glass bowls to the

right and left of me. The crowd quiets almost instantaneously.

"The female Tribute from District One is...Jewel Graham!" The miniscule girl who hid behind the Golden-haired boy moments before goes white in the face. The boy, who happens to be one of the large teenagers, pushes her toward the stage. She walks up the stairs slowly and stands next to me, apparently gob-smacked.

"Would anyone like to take Jewel's place in the games?" I ask cheerily, twirling a

thread of Jewel's blond hair in my right pointer finger. A girl raises her hand almost immediately. I drop the tress of blond and turn to the girl.

"I'll volunteer." She says. I survey her. She has an almost animal glint in her eye, as if she's accomplishing something miraculous. Her blond hair is similar to Jewel's, if a little darker. She's standing on the edge of the athletic group of teenagers, who at the moment appear extremely upset. She's average sized, unlike her gigantic cohearts. She strides toward the stage, leaping up the stairs two at a time.

"I'm Shade Graham, and I volunteer." She repeats. Shade glares down at Jewel, pushing her behind herself as if she were an animal she didn't have time to deal with. Jewel, coming to her senses, bounds down the stairs, taking solace in the large boy

once more. I reach my hand into the opposing glass bowl.

"The male tribute from District one is...Gilt Shelbourne!" The tall boy leaves Jewel's side without a backward glance, a determined expression spreading ferfently across his face. Jewel looks as if she's about to cry, but a bulky girl elbows her rather forcefully in the stomach and she shuts her mouth. As Gilt crosses the stage, he looks down at the group of teenagers once more. His eyes rest on a boy who's facial features are similar to Gilt's own. The other boy is adorning a rather bored expression and crosses his gigantic arms across his chest. Gilt's expression hardens. After reaching Shade and I, he stops and turns to the crowd. His eyes, though a rather beautiful blue-green, are bitter.

"Congratulations, Gilt and Shade!" I say, sliding a smirk onto my face again and turning to the camera behind me. "We now go to Fristle Errine in District 2 for his exclusive coverage of the Medical District's reapings!"

Fristle Errine, District 2 Reapings

I snake my eyes over the crowd, picking out Volunteer tributes at a glance. Peacekeepers surround the town square, many looking rather viscous. My superior attitude falters for a bit, but I slip it around myself like a jacket once more. This is no time to back down. A worker murmurs something about my cue approaching, so I turn to the camera and throw on my signature smirk.

Click.

"Welcome to District 2!" I exclaim, walking slowly toward the table in the center of the stage. I gesture fervently at the crowd below. "This district seems especially excited about this year's games!"

I stop in front of the pair of bowls, placing my palm in the center of the table and raising my other hand for a sign of silence. I grin at how compliant the citizens of District 2 appear to be. I'm silent for a few seconds, attempting to build suspense. I reach my hand into the glass bowl on the right.

"The female Tribute for District 2 is Rinna Orine." I state, glancing at the crowd for the girl. Before anyone can approach the stage, a hand is raised.

"I volunteer." A girl with long obsidian hair and striking blue eyes approaches the stage with an excited smile on her face. I narrow my eyebrows. "I'm Lina Rose."

"Alright." I say, shrugging my shoulders and turning away from the girl. I reach into the remaining bowl and pulling out a name. "Rufus Vair." I say bluntly.

"The male Tribute from District 2 is Rufus Vair?" I repeat, scanning over the crowd. Murmurs from the opposite side of the crowd pull my eyes from the pair. A tall boy, more like a man, emerges from the mob of people and makes his way toward the stage. His lips are twisted into a calculating sneer. He takes the stairs slowly, and turns his eyes to Lina and I. "Will anyone Volunteer in place of Rufus?" I ask, already knowing the undeniable response to that. No one will take this boy's place.

I turn to glance at each of the tributes. I notice a boy locking eyes with Lina who looks, for lack of a better word, betrayed. Next to the boy is a smaller girl who's hand is clasped around her mouth and has her eyes clenched shut, as if this experience is so horrifying that seeing nothing would be more preferable than facing it. I bite my lip and turn to the camera.

"Happy Hunger Games, Lina and Rufus, and good luck at the Arena!"

Click.

* * *

Tada! I didn't sleep a wink last night, so this may not be my best work, but I felt you all deserved this in exchange for the time you've waited. Updates may not be as speedy as this in the future, but I hope to post one at **least** every 4 or 5 days or so.

Point standings, Tributes, and Gift Points back on Chapter 2- Check it out! If you missed entering a tribute, just write a review telling me who you'd like to sponsor! :D

Chloe


	5. District 3, 4, and 5 Reapings

-sigh- This is HORRIBLY late, and you all must forgive me. It's Thanksgiving in America this week, and I've been out of school for an entire 5 days! I've been able to actually SLEEP for once. Isn't that wonderful? Anyway, I made this one a little longer than the previous Reaping chapters, hopefully to gain your guys' respect once more.

* * *

District Three Reapings

Blinda Levelie

I maneuver myself out of the hovercraft carefully, glancing around reluctantly at the black, dirty factories spread sporadically around District 3. '

_This place is disgusting.'_ I think to myself, a grimace slipping onto my face. I glance in the reflection of the hovercraft, positioning my mass of blue hair over my shoulder. Deciding that I'm not to be back to District 3 anytime soon, I begin to walk the distance to the town center. I scoff, still in disbelief that the mayor of District 3 dare shove the responsibility of walking a quarter of a mile on Blinda Levelie, last years hosts of the Hunger Games. I remember he said something about skyscraping factories that would prevent the hovercraft from landing safely, but I honestly don't care.

My pink platforms step around a puddle of an unknown black liquid. The air here is in horrible condition, I notice. My gaze lifts to the clouds above me, which are a dingy, ashen color. I'm wonderfully grateful that I don't have to live in this pathetic excuse for a District. A young peacekeeper appears to my left. He has dull brown hair and large, blue eyes and his thin, haggard body looks to be more than a bit underfed.

"Finally." I spit, not sparing a glance at the boy. "How far did you expect me to walk by myself? We are on a TIME SCHEDULE, in case you didn't understand, and if I get lost on my way to the town center, all the citizens in District 3 will look like imbeciles."

I notice the boy's eyes widening even more, if that's possible, and a tiny smirk appears on my right lip. I make sure not to mention that I would probably be in more trouble than the citizens of District 3. The boy's eyes trail to the ground, where an expression of panic appears on his face. He's obviously only recently hired, and has been stuck with—honored with, I correct myself—the duty of escorting me to my position at the reaping stage. I find it hilarious how frightened this boy is of me.

The boy strides ahead, and just when I'm about to ask who gave him the right to step in front of a citizen of the Capital, I traipse around a corner and am faced with a large, argent camera cascading from the top of a building. I flash a brilliant smile and wave at the camera happily, as if I was previously aware of its appearance. I jog to the steps of the reaping stage and notice more cameras hidden in creative places. I leap up the stairs two at a time and stop at the waiting table, adorned with two glass bowls and a tiny button. I press it and hear my microphone, hidden behind a tress of blue hair, click on.

"Citizens of District Three!" I exclaim, swiping my hand across the crowd in a swooping motion, as if I actually give a damn what happens to the children waiting to be reaped. "Welcome to the 54th Hunger Games! Are you ready to get the reaping started?"

A few half-hearted cheers echo throughout the court, but I don't worry. I'm aware that the lack of enthusiasm will be edited out when the reaping airs. I motion downward, as if to silence the imaginary cheers, and wait a few seconds for suspense. "Let us begin." I lower my hand into the glass bowl on the left and grasp a piece of parchment between my fingers.

"The female tribute from District 3 is Mirajane Alberone!"

I don't know the girl, but obviously the crowd does, because as I say her name, gasps and whispers begin to arise throughout the crowd. A girl with flowing black hair is climbing the stairs before I even noticed her approaching the stage. I assume this is Mirajane, and always the charmer, lift my hand for her to shake. The girl glances at my hand reluctantly then shakes it softly. I already despise this girl, I decide, and drop her hand as if it's something dirty that shouldn't be handled. I submerge my hands in the slips of paper once more and clasp my finger on one in particular. I raise the paper to my eyes and read the line of words.

"The male tribute from District 3 is Julian Griffin." I voice. A boy with dirty blonde hair slips from the grasp of a tiny girl and approaches the stage. He stops next to me and gazes out of the town square at nothing.

"Congratulations Mirajane and Julian, we all wish you good luck at the Arena, and Happy Hunger Games!"

District 4 Reapings

Triza Albenoe

The kids are rather riled up today, I notice, gazing down from a balcony overlooking District 4's town center. The bluish blocks that make up the ground of the courtyard aren't visible through the throng of children and anxious family members. I gaze off at the breathtaking sun which is dipping below the water. It's high tide, I notice, the last high tide that two children will witness. My wrinkled hands wipes sleep from my eye and my dimmed blue eyes settle on the Capital agent.

She laughs obnoxiously and pushes an attractive Peacekeeper on the shoulder, obviously her attempt at banter. Her blond hair is spread into multiple braids and a splatters of freckles are painted across her skin. She has the capability of being attractive, I decide. _If only she didn't wear that horrid purple monstrosity._ She turns from the peacekeeper and approaches the podium, tapping her fingernails across the wood next to the microphone, resulting in multiple loud, thumps to reverberate throughout the courtyard. If she was attempting to call for silence, she succeeded, because after a few curse words are muttered, the audience is silent.

Her voice is squeaky and her capital accent is prominent. "Hello District 4!" She exclaims, "I'm Erin Elsi, and I will be conducting District 4's Reapings!" She saunters to the table holding the Reaping bowls and rests her hand on the edge of the silver platform. Her beady eyes scale over the crowd. Erin reaches for the left-hand bowl, but before she can grasp a piece of paper, a brown-haired, muscular girl raises her hand and pushes audience members in front of her out of the way, attempting to reach the stairs of the circular stage.

"I'd like to Volunteer for the games." She says, approaching Erin. Erin sneers, her face twisting into an ugly expression.

"Whatever." She says, as if this girl has personally ruined her fun. "What is your name?" Erin asks, gesturing at a spot a few feet away from herself, as if she would rather NOT stand next to this District 4 girl.

"I'm Ursula Johanson." The girl says with articulation, as if she's recited this sentence multiple times. I groan. This girl will probably be a handful. Ursula steps to the spot Erin gestured at earlier and folds her hands behind her back and surveys the crowd. Erin reaches for the remaining bowl.

"The Male Tribute for District 4 is Anchor Havelock." Erine says, holding up the slip of paper as if to prove she isn't bluffing. A disruption at the edge of the crowd signifies this year's male tribute. A large, chiseled teenager steps out from between two larger men who are murmuring to him and gesturing wildly. Anchor clenches his eyes shut and waves at the boys who, until that moment, hadn't seemed to consider the significance of what had just occurred. Anchor slips silently through the crowd, emerging at the base of the stage and climbing the stairs slowly. He turns to the crowd and breathes deeply.

Erin doesn't seem to know how to react to this, and after a few seconds, turns to the camera on her right.

"Congratulations Ursula and Anchor, and good luck at the games!"

The red light on the large camera flicks to green and the two tributes are led off the stage and into the Mayor's quarters. I heft my legs onto the edge of the granite balcony and lean back in my chair, reminding myself not to get attached to my tributes this year. They'll only die, I tell myself, so I promise again that I won't care about Ursula, the strong-willed beauty, or Anchor, the strong, silent fisherman.

I really must refrain from lying to myself.

District 5 Reapings

Trenton Elsix

I fold my hands in front of me in a cradle, glancing to my left. Silt's eyes are surveying the crowd, looking for any sort of trouble that might arise on the most important day of the year. I breathe deeply and turn my eyes from him. He takes his job as peacekeeper way to seriously, in my opinion. I glance up at the front of the square towards the stage, which is barely visible atop the citizens' heads.

A man in a blue plaid suit emerges from the door of the Mayor's quarters and approaches the glass bowls sitting atop the usual brown granite table. Signals give away this man as the Capital representative. The man's face is strikingly handsome, almost abnormally so, an obvious sign that his appearance isn't natural.

The man grasps a microphone from the podium and attaches it to his head, then turns to smile at the camera. A light flashes and the man begins to speak, gesturing towards the crowd and smiling occasionally. After a few minutes of speaking to the camera, he approaches the table carrying the glass bowls and faces the crowd. A voice I label as his booms across the courtyard.

"Hello citizens of District 5!" He speaks with a Capital accent and gestures often. "Welcome to the 54th Annual Hunger Games! I'm Vissim Clayton and will be hosting District 5's Reapings!" He says every statement as if it's the most wonderful thing to occur. I wrinkle my nose. Trenton reaches into one of the glass bowls and emerges with a blue slip of paper.

"The female tribute form District 5 is Carlie Ann." He says, gesturing at lanky, thin girl approaching the stage. She stops next to Trenton and turns to face the crowd. The girls eyes look determined, but I can tell by her body language that she is absolutely horrified. She's fiddling with the edge of her button down shirt and is swallowing constantly, a bump in her throat becoming prominent and probable to evade. I know this because my brother Insa told me this was how he felt when he was reaped. I turn to look at him across the court at the edge of the Victor's street. He's standing alone, his brown red hair clashing with his tanned skin.

"The male tribute from District 5 is Alexander Van Der Donck." Trenton speaks, and I smirk a bit as the boy climbs the stairs. He turns to gaze at his family sitting on the balcony near the edge of the town center. They seemed too shocked to react at the moment, but I don't get to see their reactions because I'm nudged with the butt of a gun. The line of peacekeepers approaches the stage and I grab Carlie's arm, pulling her towards the Mayor's quarters.

* * *

-grumbles- The end there was written at about midnight, so don't hold it against me.

Nipper, My Cat: She was out with her friends for once in what seems like forever!

Thanks, Nipper. -.- Well, I hope you guys liked it. Point values are updated, and I'm at the ready for new reviews, arenas, escorts, etc.

Thanks for Reading!

Chloe


End file.
